Kitsune Blades New and Improved!
by Insane Melody
Summary: Blades and Hell! It's time for a hunt! Hunt for the original Nine! Summary will make more sense in later chapters. Massive crossover in later chapters. Naruto X Harem. Lemons.
1. Prologue

A/N : As I said before, I'll be making a redo and this it. Hopefully, it will be much better and stuff. I'll try not to rush it like last time and I'll try to make it longer as well! Here it comes people! Kitsune Blades!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto cos if I did, Kyuubi would be a chick.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Emphasis/Jutsu_"

**"Kyuubi/summon talking"**

**_'Kyuubi/summon thinking'_**

****

* * *

**"Come, fools! Come to your death!"**

The roar of a lone swordsman standing in the middle of the field with two normal katana by his side made a cut on a Jounin's chest. This man looked normal but why did he seem so out of place? Oh yes, it might be the nine tails flailing wildly behind him and the fact that his chakra was forming into the shape of a giant nine-tailed fox. He was the Kyuubi no Yoko, one of Lucifer'sCircle of Demise(1) and his right-hand man in the nine levels of hell.

This one swordsman had destroyed at least a quarter of Konahagakure's ninjas and he's still going! With each step, he left a trail of fire which grew and burned down the surrounding forests. With each swing of the blade, the winds grew violent causing several hurricanes to uproot trees and ninjas alike. With each body slashed in half, the clouds rained down blood. The killing intent and chakra radiating off Kyuubi did nothing but weaken Konoha's shinobi forces.

Every jutsu was blown away by a simple swing of a blade. Every kunai and shuriken was thrown back dealing ten times more damage. Every man amd woman that rushed out to attack the demonic swordsman was dead by the minute they were at least a few inches away from him.

Kyuubi growled as he heard several shinobis calling out their jutsus. Kyuubi threw away his blades which once belonged to a member of the Gekkou clan. He started to mold his chakra into his right hand and it formed into a beautifully crafted katana. It's blade was purple and made out of brimstone which was rumored to burn as hot as the flames of hell. It had a black hilt with the kanji for first and it's handguard was red with a few blotches of midnight black.

Kyuubi gave a feral sneer and raised his blade, calling out his technique. _"Ichibi Ken : Kitsune Kouen Shuuha!" _He brought the blade down and it imoacted with the earth causing it to crack and wild blue flames spread out, incenerating everything it came into contact with.

* * *

-Scene Break-

Minato sighed in distress. He had no choice. He had to call on the shinigami and to ask him to seal the Kyuubi into his own son. It was a tough decision but he couldn't risk someone else's child. He walked past Sarutobi who eyed him with a look that pleaded for him to stop and reconsonder.

"I'm sorry, ojiji but you know I have to do it. When I'm gone I need you to take up the title of Hokage once more."

Sarutobi sighed inwardly at this. He could do nothing to dissuade the Yellow Flash. Minato was,to say the least, stubborn till the very end. Sarutobi was about to reply when he felt a familiar chakra signature heading to the room Minato and he was in. The door flew open to reveal a man with long white hair and markings on his face.

"Gaki! What do you think you're doing? I forbid you to use that jutsu! There has to be another way!"

Minato looked down, his eyes brimming with confusion and determination. "I-I'm sorry, sensei...but it has to be done...so when you die...let's party it up next time. All right...ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya fumed but his anger slowly faded turning into sadness. He shook his head while giving out a hollow chuckle. "All right, gaki...just...leave the scroll for the seal here. It will take some time and I need to get it ready. Go and delay Kyuubi. Just try to hold on for a at least ten minutes."

Minato nodded and took out the scroll and started to summon the toad boss. Once Gamabunta arrived, he looked onto the distance and saw a swordsman viciously cutting down every single living thing he could find. "So...this is it, eh Minato?"

Minato hopped on the toad's head and took out a three pronged kunai along with a wakizashi. "Yeah, let's do this! IKUSE!"

* * *

-Scene Break-

The murderer of hundreds of shinobi took a step back and growled at the sight of a the toad boss. He raised his blade and readied himself. After a few minutes, he rushed forward only to be stopped by an orb of fire which was inches away from his face. He slashed it in annoyance and sent out another wave of hellfire at his opponent. Minato jumped off Gamabunta and proceeded to do a helm breaker to Kyuubi. However, Kyuubi was too quick for him and Minato got a deep gash on his chest. He grit his teeth in pain, not allowing the demon satisfaction by screaming.

Kyuubi smirked upon his human opponent. So this was the 'Yellow Flash'? Hah! Nothing but a simple human! Kyuubi rushed forward holding back some of his true power and quickly did an upward slice. Minato swiftly did a backflip resulting in some of his bangs being burned off. He growled slightly in anger and placed his wakizashi in its sheath. He started to form a sphere of chakra in his right hand. Kyuubi stood there, waiting for the attack. He had seen the move before. The _Rasengan. _He knew that instead of outer damage, it would actually 'shred' the insides of a person. He cocked his eyebrow however, when the Rasengan emitted sparks.

Minato could only smirk at the Kyuubi's expression. And with a run, he yelled out his jutsu,_"Hiraishin Rasengan!" _With a thrust of his arm, he shoved the Rasengan into the belly of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi could only gasp in pain as the volts and the shredding of the Hiraishin Rasengan coursed through his body. With one final push, the elemental Rasengan flew out of the Yondaime's hand and pushed Kyuubi away, Rasengan still shredding it's victim.

Kyuubi grimaced in pain as the Rasengan faded. The move was equal to that of one tail's worth of chakra. He never expected a human to be so powerful. He glanced up and smirked as Minato popped in a soldier pill, feeling refreshed and disgusted at the same time.

Minato went into a basic battle stance. Sweat formed on his brow as he felt Kyuubi's chakra spike. Kyuubi stood up, his bangs creating a shadow that loomed over his eyes. He looked up and gave a feral smirk.

"Haha...pitiful ningen...I must admit that move of yours is quite powerful...I wonder if you have demon blood within you..."

Minato didn't do anything. He just stood there with a stoic expression on his face. Kyuubi did the same thing. In a second, they dissapeared. The blades and the hiss of metal went well with the night. The screams of those dying and the mourning of loved ones rang throughout the night.

_'Kuso! If I don't end this now, it could mean the death of everyone! I have enough for another Rasengan and the Shiki Fuuin.'_

Kyuubi smirked as if he knew what the human was about to do. He raised his blade ready to end it but was shocked by a _Hiraishin Rasengan_ to the chest. Kyuubi grunted in pain and skidded backwards. His wound slowly healing. He looked up only to shudder at the sight. There, behind the Yondaime, was Shinigami.

It all happened so fast. The skeletal hand of the Death God followed by a flash of light was the end for demon.

* * *

-Scene Break -- After the Kyuubi Battle-

Sarutobi sighed. His tired and aged body shuddering after what had happened. Helooked over at the crib where one Uzumaki Naruto slept. As soon as the sealing was done, Naruto's unharmed face, suddenly had three scars on each cheek which made Sarutobi think they were whiskers. What happened next scared the old Hokage. As soon as the 'whiskers' appeared, Naruto's right arm was suddenly engulfed in red chakra which seemed to burn the skin and muscles off. With the help of a Genjutsu, Naruto went back to peaceful slumber, twitching and muttering what Sarutobi believed to be the language of Hell.

What happened the next few years will rock Konoha off its foundation.

* * *

A/N : -Sigh- Done! I think this a whole lot better than my previous one. As usual, read and review.

And note that the harem results are still the same.

Custom Jutsus

Name - Hiraishin Rasengan(Flying thunder God Spiralling Sphere)

Rank - S

Used By - Namikaze Minato

Description - An elemental version of the Rasengan. Lightning based. A more powerful version of the Rasengan. Can be thrown as a bomb as well. When used in close range , has a chance of paralyzing or frying the insides of enemies.

* * *


	2. Beginnings

A/N : All right! I absolutely love the beginning the prologue as well. I wanted it to be different you see. Oh yes, I forgot to mention the Circle of Demise right?

Circle Of Demise - A select few of Lucifer's demon. There are nine demons in the circle. Each of them are masters of different weapons. More will be revealed later on.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, this is basically done to fuck up the characters I hate.

A/N : And just to tell you that Naruto will not only learn how to use blades but anything relatively sharp(Scythes, zanbatous, spears, anything sharp). He'll be poweful, yes but he'll be around Gaara's level or possibly higher by the chuunin exams.

* * *

-4 years after the attack- 

"Kill the demon brat! Kill it!"

A chorus of "Kill the demon brat!" rang throughout Konohagakure. On closer inspection, we can see a mob of civilians and ninjas chasing what seems to be a young boy of four years old but due to lack of nourishment, he still looks like a three year old.

He was Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi Container and scapegoat of Konoha. Naruto ran across the streets, weaving in and out of alleyways. His right arm being covered in bandages with tufts of red hair poking out from different angles. The bandages which were once white, were now light red due to the blood coming out from the wounds where the ninjas of the mob threw their kunais and shuriken.

His arm dangled helplessly as he skidded to a stop and ran into an abandoned warehouse. He slammed the door behind him and stepped back as fists started to pound against the door. He backed away slowly and ran up the stairs. As soon as he reached a room, he pulled out a kunai and shuriken, hissing in pain when doing so.

As soon as the task was done, he leaned against the wall and sighed in sadness. _'What have I done?'_

These words might seem so simple and you can give them a simple answer but due to the torture that has been 'bestowed' upon the boy. Because of this, those words seem so old. As if he had won a war and lost it at the same time. Naruto sighed in annoyance and got up as soon as the fists stopped pounding the door. He made a move to walk down the stairs but stopped when he felt the atmosphere becoming heavy and getting warmer by the second.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. They wouldn't...they would! Naruto rushed down the stairs and pounded the door with his good arm. Muffled yells of _"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu" _rang on the other side of the door. He pounded once more but stopped as his right arm started to pulse. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor with a dull thud. His arm started to glow with an unearthly sheen. The bandages were burnt off and his arm was shown to the world. It was red and clearly larger than his left, with red fur and claws, it was a gruesome sight to behold.

Naruto arched his back in pain as his arm glowed once more.

* * *

-Mindscape- 

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be a sewer but what freaked him out was the large cage in front of him. He stood up and straight and peered inside it only to be stopped inches away by a purple katana. **"So my vessel has dared to enter my domain?"**

Naruto blinked in surprise as he saw a red-headed man wearing a red battle kimono which had small red foxes swirling around it. In his hand was a purple katana which was inches away from Naruto's throat. Said blonde gulped in fear.

"Wh-who are you!?"

The red-head blinked in surprise and dismissed his blade which dissapeared in red wisps of chakra. **"They...never told you?"**

Naruto blinked in confusionand muttered out a 'no'. He jumped when the mysterious man punched the wall. **"Those bastards! I'll make them pay! He deserves to at least know I was sealed within him!"**

Kyuubi turned towards his vessel and crouched down towards him. Kyuubi raised his hand and flinched when Naruto cowered in fear. Kyuubi withdrew his hand and gave out an exasperated sigh.That Hokage will pay for not telling the boy the truth that he so deserves. He racked his brain and came to an idea. He could train the boy! Under his tutelage, Naruto could be quite the feared weapon master and he could stop the beatings. All he had to do was convice the boy to fight back. It was only fair.

He turned towards the boy to see an orange blur tackling him. He grunted under the pressure and felt tiny hands pounding his chest.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! You're the reason! Everything! It's all your fault! All yo- mmph!"

Naruto stopped shouting and gathered his bearings. He felt warm. Happy even. He noticed that Kyuubi was hugging him. Naruto sighed in content and hugged him back.

After several minutes, the two broke apart and sat across each other. **"You want an explanation, right?"**

Naruto blinked and nodded making the Kyuubi continue. **"I...can't tell you much, why I attacked...everything, I don't think you're ready for it. Not until you're old enough and ready. I can only tell you about the arm."**

At this, Kyuubi reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm. Said owner of arm just tilted his head in confusion.**"You see, this arm is basically a filter of sorts. Because one day, you'll be calling out my weapons. These weapons are made from hell and are infused with my chakra. By molding chakra into the arm, it will convert it into demonic chakra which will be a lot more potent.**

**Right now, your body can only handle a meager amount of my chakra so you can only infuse a weapon with the demon chakra. Our time is almost up so I'll make this quick. For the next 8 to 10 years, I will be training you in the art of weapons, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu and other ninja branches and possibly other techniques which will be unique to you. Now, off you go! The old man is coming. I'll catch you later, kit!"**

With a whoosh, Naruto exited his mindscape.

* * *

-Konoha Hospital- 

Naruto woke up to the smell of metal. He sat up straight and looked around him. The sight of the all white room made him realize he was in the hospital. He tried to get out of bed but felt his skin burn. In that moment, he realized that he was burned in severe places and his right arm was covered in some leather contraption.

He lied back down and heard a creak. There, beside the door stood Naruto's surrogate grandfather. Sarutobi smile at Naruto and walked over to him pacing his old hand onto the young boy's head.

"How are you, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine, oji-chan!"

"Tell me, Naruto-kun. What happened in the warehouse?"

Naruto's eyes suddenly glazed over and he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

**"Fuck you, you old crone!"**

Sarutobi jumped back in shock and snarled at Naruto. "Kyuubi!? What are you doing to Naruto!?"

Naruto snarled back at the old leader and merely said,**" The boy has potential. I'll be taking him under my supervision to train him." **Short and simple.

Sarutobi recoiled in shock, paranoia taking over. "So you can twist him to your words, making him an enemy to Konoha? Is that your plan?"

Kyuubi gave a dry chuckle and stared at the old man with a slightly angry sneer on his face. **"Of course not. Only if you go by the terms."**

Sarutobi stayed silent which made Kyuubi continue. **"The terms are as this ; you let the boy venture outside Konoha to the field where your successor and I fought. You will allow the boy to leave Konoha on a training journey and to give him permission to kill should he be attacked whether it's civilian or ninja and finally I want you to put him in the academy once we return form our training journey."**

Sarutobi had no choice but to agree to all of them even to the second term. The boy wanted to be a shinobi and he had to kill someday. He just hoped that when Naruto killed, it would be an enemy-nin or a bandit and not a fellow shinobi and civilian.

"Very well, I will agree to the terms as long as I put in my own term which is that one of my shinobi shall accompany the boy to help in his training."

Kyuubi scoffed at that and relunctantly agreed as long as the ninja was not one who hated the boy and not a Sharingan user since all of the jutsus and techniques which will be passed down to the boy will be powerful, of that Kyuubi made sure of.

* * *

- Scene of Kyuubi Battle -

In a clearing stood two figures. One was a blond boy wearing normal civilian attire while the other was much older. With a full fishnet suit, khaki mini skirt which put emphasis on the word 'mini' and a khaki trench coat with her hair in an upside down spike ponytail. And did I mention she was pissed off?

"Grr...Can't believe the old man would do such a thing! Making me go with this gaki as my first official mission. Ah well, at least the pay is good. S rank pay every month. Wooo!"

Naruto could only watch as Mitarashi Anko have a rant and he tuned into Kyuubi.

_'Ne, Kyuubi-sensei, what are we going to do?'_

_**"I'll be teaching you some jutsus, kit. But, you need to increase your stamina. Once you finish, I'll teach you the Kage Bunshin so I can teach you face to face."**_

Not asking how his sensei would teach face to face, he just opted to do what he said. _'Hai!'_

* * *

_- Time Skip-_

A blond seven year old did some strecthes while his two senseis were discussing on what to teach the young shinobi to be. After his two hundreth stretch, Naruto looked over at the two and asked them, "Senseis, when are we going for our training trip? The sooner we go, the better!"

One of his senseis came up and bopped him on the head with a fan. **"Patience is a virtue, kit, remember that!"**

After much research in seals, Kyuubi managed to find a way where he would be out of the seal, his consciousness would be out but it all determined to Naruto to choose how much power he would give to Kyuubi. With a piece of the Shiki Fuujin broken and with a Kage Bunshin, Naruto pushed Kyuubi's consciousness into it.

"Be patient, gaki. We discussed it and decided that we'll leave as soon as you master that jutsu.

"B-But there's still some kinks to it!"

**"I know that but it doesn't have to be perfect as long as you have some control on it, it will be fine."**

Naruto gulped in slight fear and made a set of seals. He finished the set with the tora seal and he called out his jutsu.

_"Yami Shippuu!"_

Naruto took a deep breath and spun around, creating a black tornado which drew in everything and burned at the slightest touch. Naruto released the breath he was holding in and the hurricane dispersed becoming several blades of wind.

Naruto fell down on his butt and took short bursts of breath, clearly tired from all the energy he used. **"All right, kit! You've done it! Hahaha!"**

Anko stood behind the demon lord and clapped her hands with a small smirk plastered on her face. Naruto could only grin at his own happiness and muttered out, "We're...going...on a trip!"

And with that, he fainted.

* * *

A/N : Took me a while to finish this. Hope it's good.

Yami Shippuu - Dark Hurricane

-B Rank.

- A hurricane of darkness which sucks in victims and burns them. Once the user stops spinning, the hurrican disperses into several wind blades.

As usual Read and review


	3. Return

A/N : Yay! A new chapter is up. I wont be going into detail with Naruto's trip but I might put in flashbacks once or twice. In regards to the Harem, I'm thinking of changing but I have yet to decide.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, if I did, people would be be eating more ramen!!

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Near Konoha's gates-

Two blurs could be seen running towards the large wooden wall that surrounded Konoha. The smaller of the two sped up causing his partner to lag behind. With a smirk and a chuckle he yelled out to his sensei,"Ne, Anko-sensei! Keep up! We've been at it for three days now! Don't you wanna take a break?"

Anko leered towards her charge and gave a small grunt of frustration. Dashing for three days straight with energy bars as nutrients for the body was the only thing keeping her going as well as the competition issued by her charge.

When she looked at him properly, no more was the young boy who kept on a mask to fool others but a genuine smile marring his tanned features. Wearing a black and red battle kimono with an orange sash with a red nine-tailed fox circling it. His two black katanas hanging by his sides. While his wooden clogs clunked against the soft ground. His long blonde hair swaying with the wind and his blue eyes with a tint of red in his iris' and his eyes held things no young boy should see.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Izumo and Kotetsu were not having a good day. Not only did the Hokage almost catch them doing their 'nightly activities' during the day but they were assigned to the West gate where nothing ever happens.

Kotetsu let out a sigh. He turned towards his partner and best friend. "Izumo…Why do we even bother staying here? We already KNOW that nothing ever happens here so why should we still be here when we could be doing _other _things?" Kotetsu said all of this with a straight face ending with a perverted grin.

Izumo grinned as well. "Sure…but we need to make it quick all right? I don't want anyone to see us." Kotetsu had already wrapped his arms around Izumo's waist when a kick connected to the side of his head .

Kotetsu and Izumo turned towards the offender and saw the sight that made them pale. There, in front of them, stood Mitarashi Anko with a mysterious blonde standing beside her with a cheeky grin. "Jesus Christ! Can't you guys keep your hands for more than an hour!?" Anko sighed and spoke up once more," Mitarashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto have returned on an S-Rank mission and we need access to report to Hokage-sama."

Izumo quickly recovered himself while opening the gate. Once the gate was opened, a smile appeared on Naruto's face. Some shit is gonna happen and it's not going to be pretty.

Watch out, Konoha! The Jinchuuriki of Konoha is back!

Naruto stood in front of the gate, a full blown smile on his young face, He turned towards his sensei who was seemingly sleeping on her feet. Naruto gave out a chuckle and poked Anko in the side which caused her to twitch and flail her arms about. "WHAT! WAIT! WHERE! GIMME BACK MY DANGO, BITCH!"

"…."

"….."

"……No one took your dango, Anko-sensei."

And with that, Anko fell back asleep and fell to the floor, drifting into lala land. Naruto just sighed and carried her piggy-back to theHokage tower ignoring the stares which were thrown at him.

_'__Konoha__….is still the same…It never changed…'_

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

-Hokage Tower-

Sarutobi had a gut feeling that today was the day Naruto would come back. He had just finished his paperwork and he stood by his window, letting the wind caress his old face.

"NO! THE HOKAGE IS BUSY AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ENTER!"

"SENNEN GOROSHI!"

A high-pitch squeal suddenly erupted into the room causing Sarutobi to cover his ears as he saw his secretary clutching his ass in pain. He turned around to see an infuriated Anko with a sheepish-looking young man which he didn't recognize. After several seconds, his pipe fell from his mouth and he hugged his surrogate grandson.

As he hugged Naruto tighter, small tears of joy streamed down the wrinkled face of the Sandaime. Naruto stood there in shock but got over it and hugged his grandfather by bond back. Anko woke up just in time to see the two hugging each other and her heart warmed at the sight and she couldn't help herself but give a small grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxxxXXx

After several touching moments, the two drifted apart and the Hokage swiftly went into 'Hokage' mode. "So, Anko. What is your report on the completion of this mission?"

"Right. Mitarashi Anko with a report on the completion of an S-rank mission involving the training of one Uzumaki Naruto. We have made several progress with his training. His ninjutsu is highly exceptional. His taijutsu is above average. Genjutsu is average. Kenjutsu is off the charts. And his knowledge of kinjutsu is on par with several Kages. He has an IQ of 180 which seems to grow everyday. All together, he is roughly around mid-chuunin to low-jounin."

"Hmm? Shouldn't it be higher?"

"Hai, Hokage-jiji. But, Kyuubi-sensei said he needed to put restrictions on me so the rest of my powers are being stored away until I need them."

"Hmm…If that is true. Very well. Anko, you may head back and help Ibiki back at the Torture and Interoggation . Naruto, due to complications, you may need to attend the academy for a while."

"If I have to, Jiji. I won't like it. But I'll tolerate it."

Naruto had already taken a few steps towards the door when Sarutobi touched his shoulder. "Welcome back to Konoha, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : This is just a filler of sorts.


	4. Academy

A/N : Yay! A new chapter is up! A little note(reminder), they graduate at 15 and harem results have changed slightly. It's a surprise though.

Thatguy112 - Oh? From what I've seen, Minato had no part in creating the chidori. It is in fact, Kakashi's sole original jutsu. I have yet to reach the part where Naruto unleashes the RasenShuriken but maybe it's because of his affinity and his out-of-the-box thinking?

* * *

Umino Iruka was known for many things. His demon head jutsu was one. Another was his tendecy to get soft for his students now and then and yet, he was also extra strict with them. Today happens to be one of those days... 

"Chouji! Stop eating in class! Shikamaru! Get up and do the written test! Kiba! Tell Akamaru to sit! ARGH! CLASS! BE-HAVE!!"

This continued when the door slid open and in walked a face he had not seen for several years. In an instant, the class went silent and everyone looked at the newcomer. The reactions were instant. Girls had started to form a fanclub for this hot kid while the guys searched him up. (I'll leave their thoughts to your imagination.)

_'Holy fuck! This guy's hot!'_

_'Shannaro! He's hot but not as hot as Sasuke-kun!'_

_'N-Naruto-k-kun's back!'_

_'Who the...is that the dobe? Hn, whatever."_

_'Mmmm...barbecued flavour chips.'_

_'Mendokuse...ANOTHER pretty boy...'_

_'This one...my kikai are scared. I need to be wary of him. _

Naruto just walked in with a small grin and handed Iruka a piece of paper. Iruka eyed Naruto warily and scanned the piece of paper quickly. His eyes slowly widening before a warm smile appeared on his face. " I wondered where you've been for a while. So you ready to take the test, Naruto?" Naruto was about to reply when an Inuzuka interrupted him.

"What!? That's not fair, Iruka-sensei! We've been here for several years while this...guy just comes in and is allowed to take the test straight away!? That's total bullshit!"

Others had started to murmur in agreement but a small glance at Naruto's eyes showed something which made them clearly want to piss. "And you are?"

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba, bitch!"

"Yare yare, Kiba-san, are you saying I don't have the right to join your oh so wondeful class? Is that it? Tell you waht. I'll show what I can do during the taijutsu practical and we'll see whose butt gets kicked?"

"Hah! It's your butt that will be kicked around!"

A whap to the head by Iruka stopped Naruto and he pointed to a seat besides a lazy looking boy with his hair styled like a pineapple. The two exchanged greetings with each other when a plump boy passed some chips around and introduced himself.

The written test was quite easy for Naruto since his knowledge was on par with the best of strategists but that didn't mean he had some weak points in making strategies. He preferred a full assault to a properly laid out plan. Shikamaru raised his head a littleand went slack-jawed at Naruto's answers especially the third question : _One rule of the shinobi is to never show emotion. Do you agree? If not, create a valid reason/theory._

Shikamaru glanced at it again and saw his answer. _I do not agree since one who has no emotions is no longer considered a human. No remorse and no guilt. These are what makes the world justified. With none, the ninja world is another corrupt profession. _Naruto, not noticing Shika's face, simply slumped down and fell asleep for the remainder of the class after checking his answers and feeling satisfied with them.

A couple of hours went by and Naruto was woken up by the prodding of a boy with a high collar jacket covering the bottom part of his face. Naruto looked around and noticed everyone had already left the room save for himself and creepy over here. What was his name again?

"...Aburame Shino. It is a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san. Come. It is time for the taijutsu part of the test."

Ah, one of the Aburames. Quiet and calculating was a trait found in most of the bug-users except for those who are married into it.Shino led Naruto towards an area outside the academy where a fight between Sakura and Ino was being held. It was quite pitiful really.They were both using the academy taijutsu. No strengths and several flaws. Leaves several openings and neither of them had the capability in taking advantage of it. Truly pitiful.

It ended in a draw with both parties tuckered out. Iruka started to grade which female had the best taijutsu and declared Hinata the top femae taijutsu user. Next came the males. (I will not go into detail with this.)

Kiba Vs Shino, with the bug-user forfeiting after dodging several swipes and punches.

Chouji Vs Shikamaru, with the strategist forfeiting complaining that it was too troublesome.

The fights went on with several winning by forfeit or by beating the crap out of his opponent. Next came the fight between the Uchiha prodigy and the new kid.

Sasuke smirked superiorly while Naruto walked over with his arms were crossed inside his kimono. Sasuke had already went into the Uchiha Interceptor stance as his opponent yawned as if bored fighting him. How dare he!? He obtains the honor of fighting and getting his ass kicked by the rookie of the year! He growled slightly and rushed in throwing a sharp right jab which Naruto side-stepped to. The blonde jumped up and was behind Sasuke before kicking him in the head with his right foot.

Sasuke stumbled forward awkwardly before regaining his bearings once more.

(I will make very severe changes here so be warned!)

Sasuke growled once more and kicked Naruto in the ribs which he grunted to, followed with a right hook and an axe kick. Naruto quicky brought his hand up as and grabbed Sasuke's foot before flipping him upwards.

The prodigy felt his descent and he was several inches to the ground when he was kicked harshly in the stomach. He flew backwards a little but it gave him the momentum to do a flip and land on his feet once more. His eyes lashed dangerously as they slowly turned red but black once more. He didn't notice it but Naruto did.

_'So, the mutation is manifesting, huh? Hmph, very close but not just yet.'_

Naruto quickly took out his right arm and cocked it back when Sasuke ran towards him. As soon as the Uchiha was a few inches from Naruto's position, he punched Sasuke in the face followed by an uppercut. Sasuke,once again, went flying and this time he felt a presence behind him. He looked back to see Naruto's katana gleaming dangerously. "Let's end this... **Senkou...TEN!(**Flash sky)" As soon as the blade was out of it's sheath, Naruto swung his sword downwards, what everyone saw next made their jaws go slack.

In a second, Naruto's blade was out. In another, he swung downwards. In another second, Sasuke's clothes were slashed apart from the waist up. Sasuke's eyes were wide open as he felt the pain flood throughout his body. He landed on the floor with a thud. He tried getting up but felt a hand grasping his hand and pulled him up. He looked up to see his opponent smiling at him.

"Sasuke, you're pretty good. I need to talk to you later though, alright? Here. Take this pill. It's like a medic-nin in a pill."

Naruto walked off flipping the bird towards members of the Sasuke Fanclub when they shouted at him. Sasuke inwardly smirked at this and chuckled to himself. This Uzumaki...is very interesting.

* * *

Sasuke had managed to escape the raging fangirls when he got a note from Naruto asking Sasuke to meet him at the roof. Once he reached it, he saw a blonde on a railing with his kimono open. Naruto turned around and uttered a small "Yo!"

Sasuke leaned back, feeling the wind brush against his bare chest.(All of the characters are wearing Shippuuden clothes) . Naruto broke the ice. "Sasuke...you wish to kill your brother, do you not?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously at this. "Of course! He killed my family! My clan! Everything! He destroyed what was precious to me!"

"Tell me, Sasuke, what would you do after your revenge is complete?"

"I would restore my clan." It sounded so textbook-like.

"But...supposedly you died when fighting your brother? No. Do not interrupt me. I ask you this. What would happen if you died? Then, the Uchiha clan would be no more. Think about it. Wouldn't it be better if you restore your clan first? Should you die, a heir or a clan member will follow your footsteps and avenge you and the previous clan..."

Sasuke was about to retort but found that he had no possible answer. Everything...this boy...his voice...it reminded him of how Itachi used to be before he fell into the brink of insanity. He closed his eyes when he felt someone embrace him. "Sasuke...you're not alone. There are people who are there for you. People who wish to be with you. I may not know you for a long time but...I've felt the pain of being alone. Do not be afraid of letting people into your heart. Yes, they may get hurt...but they hurt because they wanted to protect you...to help you...got that?"

Sasuke could not help it. For years, his face was stuck in a permanent scowl. But now...after talking with Uzu-no,...Naruto...he broke the barriers and helped him. For several years, he did not cry. And now...what was this feeling? So wet...so warm...Only when he felt it cascade down his cheek, did he realize what it was...tears...

* * *

A/N : So...bittersweet... 


	5. On the Move

A/N :New chappie is up. Yay! Soory for the delay. Been busy with school and exams are coming up. -Sighs-

warprince2000 : No. I said the harem results have already changed so no can do, buddy.

Pyronix : No. Naruto will and is not bi. I'm opting for a brotherly love situation with Naruto and Sasuke. However, Sasuke will still have the cursed seal and stuff. Just read on, k?

* * *

Ever since the event that transpired on the roof, Sasuke has mellowed out a little. Cutting back on the brooding and being the King of Piss. The rest of the class saw Sasuke for who he really is. His smiles unnerved everybody though. The SFC were the ones who got the biggest shock of their lives when Sasuke had told them he wouldn't go out with any of them unless they were real kunoichi(and in some cases, shinobi). To say the least, they disbanded and quit the academy because they only joined to be with Sasuke except for Sakura and Ino.

As for Naruto? He managed to make several more friends with the rest. With Chouji, they became cooking buddies and exchanged lunches during break. Shikamaru had found a worthy opponent in Shougi and Go. Kiba still hated Naruto for a while but they became quick friends after they had a pranking session. Shino found a person who didn't hate bugs and when they were found together, one could hear the different kinds of insects and bugs they were discussing.

It seems like everything was perfect. Although there were still random questions like ;"Why is your right arm bandaged?" "I saw you in the village before. Where did you go?" And so on. Naruto merely grinned and told them the same answer, "Sorry. But it's important. You're my friends but this is a secret which even the Hokage has prevented me from telling." To say the least, most of them were perplexed at this but accepted his answer eitherway.

* * *

**"Goukakyu No Jutsu!"**

A raging ball of fire rushed forward, burning everything below it. Behind it was Sasuke running forward, a chokuto held out. "Hi-yah!" A sword cut the fireball in half and the figure rushed forward, blade poised to strike. Ever since Naruto taught Sasuke how to wield the chokuto, they had improved their skills considerably. Sasuke with his unrelenting speed and Naruto with his sword techniques, they were the fiercest fighters of the class with teamwork which only came with years of experience.

As soon as the fireball was cut in half, Naruto proceeded to do a** Senkou Ten **which was the first thing he taught Sasuke since he was unnaturally fast after all. Sasuke saw the blade shining and proceeded to do the same. In an instant, the earth was ripped apart by the force of the two **Senkou Ten. **Blades of grass fell from the air since they were uplifted by the wind created by the two attacks.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there, unmoving. As the final blade reached the ground, Sasuke was viciously covered in cuts. He fell to his knees gasping in pain. Naruto smiled softly as he saw Sasuke's body faze out into nothing. A bunshin? Clever...

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the air whistling and promptly ducked to avoid a barrage of kunai. As soon as he ducked, a shadow was seen overhead and Naruto merely stared in shock as the blade of fire came closer and closer. **"Gurandehi Ken!" **Sasuke swung the blade downwards and in an instant, a shockwave of flame washed over the area creating a few bush fires here and there but nothing overly serious. Sasuke panted slightly as he looked over to see Naruto's battle kimono being burned. _'Damn it! He always pulls that off! Tch..."_

Sasuke frowned some more as he felt a presence behind him. Sasuke instantly raised his chokuto to block the swing from Naruto's...zanbatou!? "Surprised, Sasuke? One of my blades have a nifty feature which is the ability to form into any weapon. Let's see you handle this!" Naruto pushed some more on his blade which, in turn, made Sasuke push back creating friction between the two weapons.

Naruto merely grinned as he let go of the zanbatou and ducked to avoid Sasuke stumbling forward since he pushed the moment Naruto let go. Sasuke tried to balance himself but found himself to be incapable. His face was mere inched from the ground when Naruto cocked his foot back and kicked Sasuke square in the jaw. "Gah!"

The spar, more like battle really, was over.

* * *

"Wooo...Damn! Uzumaki sure can kick butt!" Kiba walked forward and crouched beside a tree talking to some of his friends which consisted of Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino.

Chouji,while munching chips, had to agree."I know! _Munch..._I just wonder how he got that strong."

Shikamaru was lying down when he entered the conversation. "I agree. We're still academy students but Naruto is beyond the level of genin. What troubles me is his right arm that's always bandaged. I swear I saw a patch of red fur some time ago..."

Shino merely nodded and he too, entered the conversation. "Yes. He is quite the enigma...His arm interests me as well. I tried planting a kikai on him but they were...scared. There is something abnormal about his chakra. It feels foreign and yet it's part of him as well."

Silence reigned for the next few minutes. "...That's true...even Akamaru tried to back away when I asked him for a spar."

* * *

-Unknown Location-

_"Master, Master! We have found the location of Kyuubi!"_

In this place, mortals would call it hell but demons and other fiends would call it home. Just where was this place? Let's see now...Demons running amuck, evil spirits devouring human souls...This could only mean one thing...Makai...

A grunt from 'Master' was heard and in an instant, the whole area seemed to freeze over. **"Kyuubi has been found? Where exactly in Hell's name is he!?"**

The minion cowered in fear under the watchful eyes of the Demon King but steeled himself. _"Master Lucifer, We managed to find him in a village somewhere up top. The ningens there seemed to be quite adept at using chakra but the weird thingis that Kyuubi's soul is inside a ningen!"_

Lucifer grunted once more and destroyed the minion with his blade which was the signal to call on his top warriors beside the 'Circle of Hell'. He had yet to find them all but he had heard that some were sealed in ningen while others somehow dissapeared from the face of the earth. Suddenly, Nine imposing figures appeared in front of him with a small 'crack'. The one in the middle stepped forward and bowed which,in turn, made the others bow as well. "_Lord Lucifer...How may we be of service?"_

Lucifer stared at them before replying in a venomous tone. **"I want you to go the ningen world and gather the rest of blades." **Here, some of the figures gasped while others twitched. It was a highly contained secret that the 'Circle of Hell' which compromised of the Nine bijuu stole Lucifer's blades and escaped into the human world. **"I know what you are thinking. It is higly impossible to defeat a demon who has a blade of mine, however, some of them are sealed in ningens while some have dissapeared. Your job is this ; to gather the Nine Blades and kill the ningens who have the Bijuu within them. I expect you to not fail me...if you do so, I. Will. Kill. You!"**

The figures gulped and nodded and bowed once more before dissapearing into Darkness.

* * *

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto was sparring with Kyuubi when they both felt an unearthly chill on their spines. "K-Kyuubi-sensei...What was that?"

Kyuubi merely stared in space and grinned. "Kit, seems like _they _have moved."

* * *

Jutsu

**Gurandehi Ken(Grand Fire Blade)**

C+ Rank

Releases a wave of fire or used to burn an enemy.

* * *


	6. Demonic Sensei

A/N :Gome for the delay. I've been bery busy with school lately, my takewando classes are getting harder and I had a MAJOR case of writer's block. Hope ya'll forgive me.

I've got a little something to say first. As Narutomaniac mentioned in his review, I agree with him wholeheartedly. My grammar is actually quite good but I don't have spellcheck so that's a bit of a problem. It's fast paced which is why I'm planning on slowing it down slightly. And I'm not bias to NaruSasu. In fact, I love it(as long as it has a good plot). But in this story, they will be very close to brothers so when they hug, don't go 'eww', think about brotherly love. Can you honestly not tell me that you have never hugged a friend who is like a brother to you? I have and I don't care. I love my male friends to the point that they are practically my brothers. And I don't care if any of you flame will take it harshly or not care. I care but I will use it as inspiration. Inspiration to make said person's flame bite their ass.

Now, enough with this bull! Let's goooooo!

* * *

-Konoha Academy-

The days went by normally...as normal as can be in a ninja village with people full of different quirks and oddities. Thank god, the academy students have yet to develop said quirks but it was a matter of time when they will develop them. Today was graduation day. The day where every academy student would attend a test to see who would become genin and obtain the chance to serve their country and village.

Iruka went through his clipboard which held the names of several students which were noticeably cut down since the appearance of one Uzumaki Naruto. He chuckled to himself before he looked out the window seeing the various students running past several chuunin students. His eyes stopped and rested on the figure of Mizuki. The platinum-haired ninja eyed Naruto who was walking past the gate with an eye which had barely restrained killing intent.

Naruto shifted and turned to face Mizuki who's face had quickly turned into a smiling visage. The chuunin instructor continued smiling and gave a small wave in Naruto´s direction before walking away with a slight scowl on his face.

_'Ugh...Acting nice to the demon disgusts me...but tonight...'_

Narto shook his head with a soft smile and waited by the old swing for Sasuke.

-With Sasuke-

The Uchiha was feeling good about today. It wasn´t because today was graduation day. Oh no it wasn´t. It was something else. The past weeks have been tiring for Sasuke. His spars with Naruto had helped him improve greatly. He had no thought for revenge anymore...He still did but it was merely a meager one per cent where as now his thoughts had strayed to what he would do besides reviving his clan. He needed a new dream. A new goal in life..Something to keep him going in a fight...Something to uphold his honor and nindo(which is still non-existant as he has no idea what to fight for yet).

He was brought out of his thoughts by the scent of flowers invading his nostrils. He shook hs head and stared as Ino smiled and waved at Sasuke. No longer was the weak fangirl but now a devoted kunoichi-to-be...Pfft, bullshit if you ask me. She had improved, yes but her mindset was still that of a fangirl´s. Naruto had told him about fangirls being a liability to a mission...but it was guaranteed that Ino would be a looker once she toned her voice down and started working out slightly. The diets only made her to become as thin as a toothpick.

Sakura was the one worst off though. Even after a 'talk' with Naruto and she was still determined in capturing the heart of her 'Sasuke-kun'. Disgusting, really...Waving back at Ino absentmindedly, he pumped his legs with a bit of chakra and jumped onto the roofs to cut some time.

_'Man...I need to stop thinking so much. It´s giving me a migraine...'_

-Academy, Test Time-

It was time. Exams were on and it was time for the students to ascend from their spot, obtain their hitai-ates and become honorary ninjas to defend and serve their Hokages to the Death...even if it means starting their careers with stupid-ass missions which should be reserved for civilians and the like...but, hey...everyone's gotta start somewhere, no?

"And so, to this day, you have obtained the rank of genin. You are now ninjas and therefore, adults in the eyes of the village. Be responsibe as you now hold the burden of protecting your village and it's inhabitants. You have one more day of attending this academy and that is to meet your jounin sensei which will be held tomorrow. So, in the meantime, relax and enjoy your last day as a student. Good bye and good luck."

Iruka stood up and gave a deep bow and rose and in turn, his students gave a bow as well, their voices ringing through the smal classroom.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka felt proud of himself. He had hoped that this year's batch would be the best and he knew that they had a bright future ahead of them. Along the sidelines, Mizuki was concocting a plan. A plan so despicable that revealing it now would ruin the suspense and so, we shall go and see what our hero is up to.

"Let's go and celebrate! My treat!" Cheers of joy and happiness(Chouji was practically crying right then and there. He just loved the words 'My treat')

-Happy Times BBQ shop-

"Mmm, that was good!"

"Yeah. Hey, did you see how Naruto and Chouji fought against each other for that last piece of steak?"

"Hahaha! It was like watching wolves fighting!"

In high spirits, the nine genin walked in separated directions to the calling of their warm beds. Naruto wasn't much of a sleeper and he decided to go and do a liitle bit of swordplay training. Walking into the forest, he withdrew his katana and went into a basic kata which mainly concentrated on thrusts and parries similiar to the western art of fencing.

Time flew by quickly and he didn't realise it was midnght until the moon shone upon him. Wiping the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his kimono, he sheathed his blade and headed in the direction of his home. As soon as he was halfway there, a fuuma shuriken flew out of the bushes and was close to beheading the blonde ninja but it was swiftly blocked with a kunai he had hidden in his sleeve.

Mizuki rushed out of the bushes and swung his kunai, aimed at the heart.

POOF!

_'Kage bunshin? Where the fuck is the brat...'_

"Mizuki! I'm shocked that you would steal the forbidden scroll!" Naruto appeared under the shade of a tree, shaking his head mockingly.

"Brat! I'll kill you, Kyuubi incarnate!" There was a certain madness in his eyes. Something that was unnatural. Dropping the scroll, he grabbed the Fuuma shuriken on his back and flung it towards Naruto. As soon as it was thrown, Mizuki did a seal and the large shuriken burst into smoke and was replaced with fifty more. As soon as they were a metre apart from the blonde, Naruto crouched and had seemingly phased into nothing! Whirling around, Mizuki's eyes flashed dangerously, veins slowly bulging from the sides as he searched for his opponent.

An unexpected uppercut shattered his jaw and was sent flying. Naruto grinned as his opponent fell to the ground with a large thud followed by a series of minute cracks. Mizuki groaned in pain as he tried to get up, his jaw hurt and his back was murder. Growling, he quickly ran and grabbed the scroll, staggering all the while.

Naruto grinned to himself and shook his head, amused. Drawing his blade, he swung it upward making sure it made contact with the ground. "Demon fang!" A wave of blue energy appeared and rapidly grew in size before making its way to the defector.

As soon as it came close to coming in contact, Naruto snapped his fingers and whispered out a small "Demon Fang : Detonate." And detonate it did, it exploded in a wave of chakra catching the man in the legs causing him to stumble and causing him to say "Hello!" to the dirt once more.

"Mizuki-sensei, come quietly and I won't have to kill you. At most you'll be stuck in a cell for the rest of your life or something of the like." Mizuki growled and stood up, wobbling. "Fuck no, demon brat! With this scroll, I'll have power and even more so when I give this to my master! You. Die. Here. NOW!"

Bringing his hand to his face, he inserted two fingers into his eyes and screamed in anguish. "Gah! Hehehe...this is it! The power that has been given to me by my maste- AAARGH!"

Dark chakra swirled around his body, a demonic circle appeared beneath him, tentacles came out and grabbed Mizuki by the arms. As if the touch burned his skin, he screamed his head off, the dark chakra slowly covered his body and took shape. The dark chakra took the form of armor which covered Mizuki from head to toe. His arms were covered by gauntlets which had spiky ends, the greaves were similiar to that of a samurai's armor. His body armor was tight-fitting which slightly restricted his movement but gave him top defense while his helmet was in the shape of an animal. A tiger, to be exact. The transformation was completed by the forming of an emblem on his left pauldron in the shape of eight swords creating a circle which surrounded a large zanbatou of demonic origin.

Up in the treetops, a figure stared at the fight that was about to start and scoffed. "Tch...this fight...is nothing. But...I want to see what you're made...Nine-pronged Fang..."

------X------

AN : I think this is good enough. Do leave a review, guys :)


	7. A Hunt and New Revelations!

Disclaimer : Never did own Naruto.

* * *

-Forest-

Backpedalling, Naruto dodged Mizuki's new claws which glowed with dark chakra. Sidestep. Dodge another claw. Jump up. Dodge. Duck. Dodge. Clearly, it was very easy to dodge Mizuki's attacks. It was all in a repeated pattern. Downward swipe, uppercut, claw sweep and finishing with with a blast of chakra from his masked maw. It became a pattern which Naruto quickly took in strides, since Mizuki's demonic transformation, he thought his thinking would degrade into nothing but instincts and the need to kill the prey in front of him.

But even as a demon, Mizuki was still a ninja and he had fooled the blonde into thinking it was just that, a pattern. As he charged up for another chakra blast, Naruto got ready to crouch but was blown away by a claw uppercut which released a shockwave of wind.

"Bwaaah!" Naruto flew back and slammed into the tree head first and his whole body slumped to the ground slowly, his back scraping against the rough bark. Grunting, he pushed himself off the tree and withdrew a blade using his armored arm. "I guess I'll have to get serious, ne?" Twirling the blade in his hand, he crouched and in a second, he completely disappeared from Mizuki's vision.

The now demonic knight growled low in his throat and stood up straight, claws flexed, muscles tightening and eyes glowing ominously under the demonic tiger mask. Right! He raised his right arm to block the incoming attack. But instead of the normal 'clang' when a blade hit metal, it was a rough scraping sound. His glowing eyes blinked which made an odd expression for a demonic knight but he quickly regained his thoughts and slashed downwards with his claw only to hit air.

He turned a 180 and slashed once more but was blocked by a blade. "Gotcha…" Using his left hand, he punched Mizuki which caused a decent dent in his armor but in truth, it did no real damage. **"You're not so tough, gaki!" **Clenching his fist, Mizuki retaliated by punching Naruto In the face only to be stopped by another blade. "You're too slow, sensei…"

"_Senkou Ten : Serrating Version!"_

Naruto shifted into air and appeared above Mizuki, the blade screamed downwards, it's edges gleaming under the moonlight. Mizuki was in awe at the beauty of it and that was all he saw before the the armor on him was shredded apart. Upon closer inspection, the armor was not slashed off but rather _'sawed' _off.

Mizuki growled and Naruto noticed that the dark chakra didn't just create the armour but rather effect his whole body. His skin was purple with black stripes, eyes were slitted and completely yellow with fangs protruding from his upper lip. "Brat! I'll fucking kill you!" He ran forward, slowing down to grab the fuuma shuriken on the ground. The shuriken glowed slightly and he threw it, twisting his whole body as he did so. The large projectile made a whirring sound as it sailed through the air, leaving a trail of purple chakra behind it. The blonde rushed forward and the shuriken can be seen going through his body,

**"What!? An afterimage? Where the hell is- Gwaaaaaah!"**

Eyes cold and unrelenting, Naruto sawed the blade through the traitorous sensei's shoulder until it reached bone. "I'll ask you this once, Mizuki-teme…Who gave you this power and why are you doing this?"

Mizuki growled and grabbed the blade, not caring whether it would result him in losing an arm. Surely, his new master can grant him a new, stronger one. He growled and tugged at the blade but It didn't budge. Naruto dug the blade deeper and growled ferally, his right gauntleted arm glowing slightly with red chakra. A little bit of Kyuubi had leaked into Naruto as his 'tou-san' wanted to know more about this 'master'.

"I'll never tell you! And why? Simple! I want power! That's all I want! Power! Power! Pow- Gurk!"

Naruto stared as blood spurted up from the dismembered body and all over the forest floor. The body of Mizuki slumped over and fell to the ground, slowly disintegrating into purple flakes and they disappeared into the sky. He glanced around, hand clutching the blade tightly.

"_He's here, kit…Guard up…expand your senses…Be ready…"_

"_Who's here!? Why do I feel so nervous…Just what is this!?"_

"_KIT! Block!"_

Naruto was almost blown away by the impact of the blade against his. On a closer look, he saw that the blade was quite thick and covered in different runes which glowed in a faint white light.

_**"Tch…so you're the successor to the Nine-pronged Fang, huh? Weak…That's what you are…Not even worthy of that title just yet…"**_

He leaned the blade forward, Naruto's own blade shaking under the pressure. "Grunt…Ichi…ken…" The black blade erupted into flames in which Naruto quickly crouched down to ensure the assailant lost his balance but he expected it and quickly jumped back, the runeblade's tip scraping the ground.

"_**First blade…huh? Guess you have enough balls to actually use it…Hmph. You passed. You are now part of my master's game…Good luck, Uzumaki. We'll meet again…"**_

Game? What was that about…and who was he…? Shaking his head, the first blade flickered and turned back into the normal black serrated blade it was before. He grabbed the forbidden scroll off the ground and started to walk to the Hokage Tower before he felt a few similar chakra signatures. Only then did he realize the words mentioned… _**"…Part of my master's game…" **_ Could it be? The master that Kyuubi mentioned before?

"Naruto! You're alright!"

"Eh? Ah! Ojiji! What took you so long!? You just missed someone!" Naruto sounded nervous. His skin was pale, eyes slightly wide. This was a completely different Naruto where as he would usually be calm in a situation like this, but this was a far cry from the blonde we know.

"Naruto…What's wrong? What happened to Mizuki? And why could't we enter the forest just then?"

"Not now, Sarutobi. My boy is nerve wracked over what we have just learned and saw from Mizuki and an assailant. It's best for all of us if we discuss this after a nice cup of tea..."

Kyuubi appeared beside Naruto, a hand on his shoulder. Sarutobi nodded and told the ANBU and jounin he brought to check the surrounding area just in case.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto placed the cup on to the desk, visibly much more relaxed but his left hand still clutched one of his blades tightly while Kyuubi and Hiruzen were talking in hushed tones, low enough so that NAruto wouldn't be able to hear even with his enhanced hearing.

"So he's…?"

"Exactly but then…"

"Ah…Sou…."

They ended their conversation promptly and turned to Naruto. It was Kyuubi who spoke first. "Naruto, you remember the emblem that was on Mizuki?"

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't? It was pretty elaborate." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly drew the emblem. Eight blades…surround a demonic zanbatou… _'It's official, we're fucked…' _Kyuubi growled and slammed the desk, eliciting a small cracking sound, he dug his claws into the mahogany desk and growled.

"And what is that, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi calmed himself down and took a large deep breath and placed his hand on his forehead. "They are…the Circle of Hell and don't interrupt me, goddamnit! You can ask me questions later…The Circle of Hell can also be known as the Neo-nine blades. They are, in fact, the next set of bijuus. As you know, the first nine bijuus are either sealed away or just asleep. We, the Nine Blades are in actuality, heroes and/or villains from different dimensions while some of us were the result of several strong souls formed together to create one entity. I'm one of those entities and so are the Shichibi and Hachibi while the Ichibi to the Rokubi are heroes from long past.

Now then, our master, is Lucifer a fallen angel who resides in Hell. He summoned us and gave us a proposition, a proposition we couldn't afford to reject. It was to become his soldiers. Lucifer was a top swordsman and he gave us new bodies and powers. Ichibi with his sand…Nibi with the powers of resurrecting the dead and so on. After countless millenniums, we grew tired of residing in Hell so we stole his blades and absorbed them into our bodies which was how we obtained out beasts' bodies. We grew primal and escaped into the ningen world and fell asleep due to the journey from Hell and here took a toll on our bodies…But that's a lesson for another time.

The Circle of Hell is lead by a man, who is my equal in every way, especially since I was his mentor centuries back. In jutsu…In swordsmanship…Everything and with the years gone by, I suspect he is much stronger than me now. You met him just then, Naruto, He was the one who attacked you and killed Mizuki. I don't know his name but he is one to be feared…Very much so. I do know who few members are, though I don't know their ranking in the Circle. One of them is a Shinigami, known as Kurosaki Ichigo. He is to be avoided at all costs. He has an ability called 'shikai' and 'bankai' which increases his powers and gives him the ability to become very fast. Another, is a swordsman with an ability called 'Aurora'. If I'm not mistaken…His name is Reid Hershel. His sword skills are top-notch, Naruto. But I have no doubt that you'll be a match for him. And finally, a warrior who has the ability to control darkness. He goes by the name of Riku.

Now then…The 'game' that the leader mentioned…I'm guessing it's a hunt for the original Nine meaning you have to be on the look-out, Naruto. I'm as much as a part of you as you are a part of me. And to get to me, they'll have to kill you first if they want to reach me…"

The information they have just heard took them by shock. Warriors as strong as bijuus? It will possibly take a miracle to defeat them…Kami-sama…Help us…

* * *

A/N : Kay. :D I'm pretty proud of this. I'm definitely improving bit by bit.


End file.
